The New Mexico Tumor Registry (a SEER agency) has identified marked differences in lung cancer incidence and mortality among New Mexico's multicultural populations, with especially striking deficits of lung cancer occurring among Hispanic males. Using a population-based case control study of lung cancer patients, we will assess the role of smoking, occupation, residence, and other putative etiologic factors. Four hundred fifty cases and nine hundred controls chosen from the general population will be interviewed during the study's three years. Time trends in the histologic types of lung cancer will be determined in a histopathology review of these cases, as will differences in the frequency of histologic types in the Hispanic and Anglo populations. Histology specific analyses will be conducted in the case-control study which may tighten exposure-histology correlations. The study's primary objective is to explain the differences in occurrences of lung cancer amongst New Mexico's Hispanics and Anglos.